Les hackers
by TrueLoveBen-Cath
Summary: Il faut se rebeller face aux conneries de la vie. Il ne faut pas se laisser faire ! Il faut AGIR ! Edward sous le pseudo BlackEyes a déjà craquer le réseau du lycée ainsi que celui de la mairie de Seattle pas seulement à des fins personnelles , lorsqu'il rencontre Punky Swan sur le réseau du lycée lors d'une de ses craquages pour le club de musique de son lycée


_Il faut se rebeller face aux conneries de la vie. Il ne faut pas se laisser faire ! Il faut AGIR !_

Je m'appelle Bella Swan alias Punky Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je suis hackeuse. Mon prof d'informatique est émerveillé devant mes dons dans sa matière. Je me destine bien sûr à un métier dans le secteur des nouvelles technologies. Pour l'instant je suis une petite joueuse, je ne pirate que les dossiers du lycée pour faire des petites blagues comme par exemple pour les votes de reines du printemps, tous les moyens sont bons pour faire rager cette s***** de Jessica Stanley. Aujourd'hui je dois pirater le lycée NEW GROUND de Seattle après une demande faite par mon meilleur ami Jacob Black. Il veut que je fasse gagner la fille qu'il aime au bal, pour qu'elle prenne confiance en elle et qu'il gagne son pari. En effet, ce grand fou a parié avec cette fille que si elle gagner elle sortira avec lui et que sinon il devrait faire le tour de notre lycée à poil. Et comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il se tape l'affiche et donc qu'il me foute la honte j'ai décidé de réaliser son rêve. Je serais bien en conseillère matrimoniale moi tient. Vous pensez surement que j'ai l'air d'une folle ou d'une rebelle. C'est en parti vrai mais derrière ce cœur de pierre, se cache un manque d'affection immense. A 17 ans je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon. Je dois surement faire peur … Bon allez il faut que j'accomplisse ma mission !

Allez c'est parti mon Kiki !

Bella je t'en supplie il faut que tu y arrive hein ! me supplia Jacob

Mais oui, tu vas pouvoir l'embrasser ta petite Jacounette chérie !

Jake grimaça au surnom que j'avais donné à sa future chérie. Je me mis à taper toute une série de chiffre afin d'arriver dans les fichiers du lycée. Mais un truc attira mon attention.

Bizarre … soufflai-je

Quesqu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Jake

Bah… Quelqu'un d'autre est entrain de trafiquer les fichiers du lycée. Un certain BlackEyes. Je l'ai déjà croisé sur le réseau quand j'ai voulu aller vérifié les fichiers de la Mairie de Seattle afin de voir si le Maire ne faisait pas de détournement de fond.

Il trafique quoi exactement ?

Bah on a l'impression qu'il rajoute les nombres des inscrits pour le club de musique…

Juliette m'a parlé de ça. Ils doivent construire une salle de musique mais il n'y a pas assez d'inscrit, donc le projet va surement être abandonnée.

Je comprends mieux… Je vais essayer d'avoir son adresse IP pour lui envoyer un message pour voir ce qu'il fou.

Bon, j'ai réussi à avoir son adresse IP. Je vais attendre qu'il ait fini de trafiquer.

C'est bon ?

Oui, c'est bon, il a fini.

Je rajoutai une trentaine de voix à Juliette même si elle est déjà en avance.

Tu ne peux pas aller voir les notes qu'on a eues en Sport ?

Si, si tu veux.

Cette fois, je parti vers les fichiers du lycée de Forks. Pourquoi ce certain BlackEyes était en train de regarder ma fiche ? Bizarre… Ça aussi je lui demanderai.

Mais quesque j'ai fait … Je me retrouve au poste de police pour avoir piraté le réseau de la mairie …

Isabella ? Pourquoi avait vous fait ça ?

Je voulais simplement vérifié des choses.

Un officier rentra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme qui avait pour mission de m'interroger.

Isabella. Un jeune homme dit qu'il a des informations au niveau des piratages sur le réseau de la mairie. Je vais le faire rentrer.

Un jeune homme de mon âge pénétra dans la salle. Et quel jeune homme ! Hum... désolé... les hormones me jouent des tours.

Veuillez décliner votre identité.

Edward Cullen

Bien. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

J'ai découvert qu'Isabella trainer sur les réseaux de la mairie quand j'y étais moi aussi. J'ai compris qu'elle avait quelque doute sur les transferts d'argent qu'effectuer notre cher maire. Surement que cela va vous paraitre absurde mais le fait est que Monsieur Volturi fait du blanchiment d'argent. En voici la preuve.

Edward sorti des papiers de l'intérieur de sa veste. Cet homme est bizarre…

Euh… Bien ! Merci Monsieur Cullen. Cette affaire ne vous concerne plus à l'avenir. Vous serez cité tous les deux dans le dossier.

Bien, merci.

Edward se tourna vers moi. Je le jaugeai du regard. Il finit par me sourire.

Edward Cullen

Isabella Swan

Punkie Swan, je te connais.

Je ne pourrai pas en dire autant.

Oh si ! BlackEyes pour vous servir madame !

Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas encore marié.

Cela ne sera tardé.

Je rougis. Il provoque des choses chez moi, que je ne peux pas contrôler. Mais attendez ! BLACK EYES !

Tu es …

Exact !

Alors j'ai certaines questions à te poser ! Pourquoi rajouter des inscrits pour le cours de musique ?

Le projet allé être abandonné ! Et je n'aurai donc jamais pu jouer du piano dans une salle insonorisé avec du matériel d'enregistrement. Alors j'ai rajouté des inscrits. Stupide je sais.

Et pourquoi regarder ma fiche de lycéenne ?

Je t'ai déjà vu au lycée de Seattle avec Jacob. Tu m'as intrigué, j'ai mis quelques mois à savoir que tu étais Punkie Swan. Un jour je te dirais la raison.

Des mois ce sont écouler. Le ministère de la défense nous à demander de surveiller les activités de la région, un boulot en or. Edward et moi nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprocher. Je l'aime bien.

Bella ? Ca va ? me demanda Edward

Oui bien sur!

Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur son lit.

Bella… J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose, je crois que c'est le bon jour

Va y je t'écoute.

Je t'aime.

Pardon ?

Ah non … Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Tu as très bien attendu. Attend je sais. Allume ton ordi.

Je sautais du lit et allumer mon ordi portable. Il trafiqua sur son portable. Mon pc s'alluma et je me retrouver avec une photo de nous deux en fond et un je t'aime marqués. Je n'y crois pas… Je trafiquer mon ordi à mon tour et écrit une réponse. Je tournai l'écran vers lui. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent devant mon « je t'aime aussi BlackEyes ». Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le lit, il se mit sur moi.

Encore bon Anniversaire Bella, encore bon anniversaire mon trésor

Je t'aime, embrasse-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, rien d'autre ne pourrai rendre mon anniversaire plus beau.


End file.
